Ronin
by lil'3soldiers
Summary: He was going ahead despite all the enemies that were triyng so hard to pull him down.Everystep, every breath was a fight with himself.His blood once cold was now boiling. a more understatnding summ inside PS first fanfic


The Ronin

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

AN/ this is my first fanfic, so I am open 2 any hints, but don't be to harsh with the comments pls.

Summary: Inuyasha is a soldier but not a samurai, he finds himself on the ground with his face towards the sky. He's friend Miroku was in the same position, they were the only survivors of Sekigahara. But things turn out bad and Inu is a wanted ronin. He will set him self a goal, he will be reborn and will be calm, and he will think before he acts. He will be the best swordsman in Japan and i suck at summarys, the story will be long, that i'll say, so pls read and review.

AN/ first I want to clear some things

Daimyo-feudal senior

Edo-modern day Tokyo

Obi- waist

Sake-alcoholic drink made from rice

Dojo-training room

Tatami-mat

And I will explain more throughout the story.

Chapter 1

The bell

It was dawn, the sky was covered with black clouds and it darkened the atmosphere. The field was covered with bodies of soldiers. The flies were roaming over them; there were thousands and thousands of dead. Although the taifun was over, short rains would sprinkle the carcasses now and then. The armies of the east confronted the armies of the west, the east lost because their presumed ally, Kobayakawa Hideaki had formed a secret coalition with the armies of the east and attacked the troops of Ishida Mitsunari and the fate of the battle was decided. A battle of only a half a day would decide who would govern the country: Tokugawa Ieyasu, the strong daimyo from Edo.

"The world has gone crazy", he thought anguished

"Man is like a dead leaf carried by the wind of fall."

He looked like a lifeless body, like the ones surrounding him. He tried to lift his head but only did so five centimeters. Never in his life did he feel so weak.

"I wonder how long did I linger here?", he asked himself.

The flies were roaming around him too, he wanted to drive them away, but he wasn't even in the state to lift his hand.

"I think I stood some time here unconscious", he told himself moving one finger at a time. He didn't know if he was hurt although he was hit by 2 bullets that hit his thigh.

When the short rain sprinkled him, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish, to drink.

"It's like the water that moistens the lips of a dying man", he reflected, savoring every drop.

His side lost, he was with the east armies. The images of his sister and the elders of his town flashed in his mind.

"I'm going to die", he though withought any trace of sadness.

"Is this how it feels like before you die?"

He was drawn to the peace of death like a child to a living flame.

All of a sudden, one of the bodies that lay there lifted its head.

"Inuyasha."

The images that roamed through his mind melted and he turned his head towards sound, like he was awaken from the dead. The voice, without any doubt, it was his best friends voice. He gathered all his force to get up a little, and his whisper was barely heard through the rain.

"Is it you Miroku?"

He fell backwards not moving.

"Inuyasha! Are you alive?"

"Yes I am. What about you don't you die on me!"

His eyes were now wide open and a pale smile appeared on his face.

"Not a chance.", said Miroku.

Miroku crawled over on his elbows over to Inuyasha, breathing hard and dragging his limp legs. He tried to grab Inuyasha by the hand but didn't make it and grabbed his finger, they were friends since childhood and that's how they would make their promises. He got closer and grabbed his whole hand.

"I can't believe we're the only survivors"

"Don't be too hasty I haven't gotten up yet."

All of a sudden Inuyasha heard the sound of hoofs hitting the ground.

"Miroku lay down and don't even breath", whispered Inuyasha

He nodded and they lay down motionless. Inuyasha was facing towards the sky and Miroku was with his face buried in the ground. They were praying not to get stomped by all those horses. When the cavalry went past them, it was so close that Inuyasha could hear the horse's heavy breathing, he didn't even blink at that moment. When they were gone he took in a heavy breath.

"Someone up there must really like us.", commented Miroku.

"No kidding", acknowledged Inuyasha, "common', let's go!"

Matahachi was too weak to walk by himself so Inuyasha helped him.

Three days have passed and they lived only by eating chestnuts, comestible leafs and other things like that.

"I can't go on like this, my stomach hurts like hell!", whined Miroku, but he could slowly feel his strength rising.

"I know but what can we do? Nothing! Now shut up.", said Inuyasha rather frustrated, but he knew that Miroku was right, they were slowly dying. Leafs and comestible plants weren't enough for them to live on.

"Inuyasha, if I die promise me that you'll take care of Kagome."

"Don't say such a thing! You don't die!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha she is alone in this world and she has no one to take care of her, promise."

"Shut the fuck up! Your getting rather annoying."

"Sorry"

They walked through a forest until nightfall and found another field full with lifeless bodies, it was like a whole division was wiped. The scene didn't made their blood coil they got used to scenes like these. They looked at the scene with indifference and sat down to rest. Resting along, the noise of someone moving thru the bodies was heard. Instinctively they hid, all eyes and ears towards the sound. Thinking that it was a lost samurai Inuyasha and Miroku prepared for a dangerous battle, but to their biggest surprise, the feared warrior turned out to be a young girl. They got closer. The moonlight made it clear to see her, she wore a kimono with gold strings, her hair was in two high ponytails that were tied with long white ribons. What an odd figure amongst these bodies!

Inuyasha and Miroku were thinking the same thing: what the hell is a young girl doing in a plain full of decaying bodies and ghosts in the middle of the night?

They looked at each other for a while. And then Inuyasha said:

"Who are you?"

She blinked a few times, got up and took off running.

"Wait!", yelled Inuyasha after her. " I just want to ask you a question. Don't go!"

But gone she was, like lightning in the night. The sound of a little bell was fading away, with strange sonorities in the dark.

"Was it a ghost?", Inuyasha thought out loud.

Miroku started to shiver, but tried to laugh:

"If there were ghosts here wouldn't you think that they would belong to the soldiers here?"

"I'm sorry I scared her", said Inuyasha. "By the looks of things there must be a village nearby."

They continued their path and climbed the first hill from the two in front of thei. In the valley from the other side the swamp from south of hill Fuwa could be seen. And a light, half a kilometer away.

When they arrived at the house from were the light came, they ascertained that it was a bit less normal one. First of all it was surrounded by a large wall made from clay. Then it had an almost commanding gate, or at least what was left of it. It was in need of repairs.

Inuyasha knocked gently at the dor.


End file.
